Stars Abroad: The Path Of The Snake
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: RiverClan, is harboring a traitor. One cat who has betrayed the warrior code. Even her kin don't understand their lineage or their clan mates hostile stares. Meanwhile the bond between the kits grows stronger then ever, but what happens when one cuts his feelings to all but one. (Has a Dark Forest-ish feeling in it) Rated T to be safe. *WARNING DORMENT*
1. Chapter 1

Stars Abroad: The Path of the Snake

**Ok, I will be doing shorter stories but more unless you peeps tell me not to. ;) Also the cat names of RiverClan will be posted shortly after this note. The other Clans however you will have to remember yourself. Love always –P.**

**LEADER**

Wavestar- A female Burmese, Cream colored tail while the rest is bluish gray and blue eyes.

**MEDICENE CAT & APPRENTICE**

Woodfur- A male Turkish Angora, Brown fur and yellow eyes.

Treepaw- A female cat, with dark green eyes and brown fur. A small scar running along her shoulder.

**DEPUTY**

Basstreak- A male Manx, Black with white fur and blue eyes.

**WARRIORS**

Rubyheart- A female British shorthair, Red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Cherrytail- A female British shorthair, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Reedclaw- A male Manx, Brown fur with amber eyes.

Applefrost- A small female cat, Reddish brown coat and blue eyes.

Petalstream- A cream colored she cat, Pale blue eyes.

Spiderstripe- A long legged male cat, with brown and black markings on his face, fur color deep brown, green eyes.

Cedarblossom- A male cat, Brown tabby with brown eyes.

Stoneheart- A male grey tabby with dark blue eyes.

**APPRENTICES **

Runningpaw- A male heavy furred cat, with long legs and claws. Brown fur and light grey eyes.

Streampaw- A pretty female Javanese, Common black tail and head with cream body color and amber eyes.

Eclispepaw- Deep blue eyes and blackish bluish fur, she cat.

Rushpaw- A male cat, dark brown fur with grey paws, blue eyes.

Palepaw- A male cat, Gray and white splotched fur, has a brown tail tip, brown eyes.

**QUEENS**

Summerflight- A female cat, Golden tabby with dark green eyes (Kit is Eaglekit).

Dawnwing- A pretty female Javanese, Uncommon grey tail and head, with pale grey body color and blue eyes.

Sorrelberry- A small blue gray she-cat with green eyes.

**ELDERS**

Crookedleg- A old male cat, retired early because of leg, Brown fur and hazel eyes.

Amberfinch- A very small female cat, blind in one eye and pale grey fur, amber eyes.

Mudwhisker- A blind retired medicine cat. Dark gray fur and yellow eyes.

**NOTE: I NEED PEOPLE'S OC TO USE IT'S A HARD JOB TO MAKE UP CHARACTERS!**

**.**

_Her tail wrapped around me as our cold breath slowly eased into steady breathing._

_"Do not fear my love, the snake comes soon."_

**Twelve moons earlier.**

My eyes blinked slowly as I saw the white tings come down from the sky. My sisters were sleeping next to my mother. Otterstream had her paws full with Rushkit my brother, Eclispekit my sister and me Palekit too. I heard a rustle behind me and Summerflight a queen in our nursery that had moved in here three days before I was born, slide next to me. I noticed her belly was more swollen then before.

"I remember when I first saw snow." Summerflight said softly as her voice was muffled by the white-blanket.

"That's what it is called?" I replied to her, drinking in her milk scent.

"Yes. Soon you may be able to go play in it soon, but until then you have to come back in here." She stated as she turned away.

Otterstream's POV*

My mind turned in thoughts as deep as the sky and as long as the river. I loved my kits very much but what if they found out who their real father was? If he died before they went to their first Gathering-. No she wouldn't even think about it, her kits where safe for now and that was all that mattered. Otterstream slowly blinked as Palekit got back into his spot beside her belly. The next morning she would take them all out to play in the snow. She slowly fell asleep as that happy tought filled her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I will be uploading this on 1/12/14 hopefully. On that note I must explain this is my first fanfic and I have high-ish hopes for it. Please review and message me some OC's!**

Chapter 2: Exploration

Whoosh! A pawful of snow smacked into the side of my head.

"Hey!" I complained, in retaliation I threw a pawful of snow at Rushkit. Right then both of us got a lot of snow in our faces as Eclispekit belly flopped into the snow before us.

"Come on Eclispekit!" we both complained. Mother called us in though at that moment and Eclispekit threw a triumphed look at both of us before trotting over to Mother.

"Are you three alright?" Mother asked us. We nodded in confirmation and she shepherded us into the nursing den. "I want you all to stay here and rest while I go hunt ok?" She left us with Summerflight who had given birth that morning to a small she-kit. We all cuddled up to the small female kit called Eagle kit, before falling to a deep slumber.

Otterstream's POV*

Otterstream hated lying to her clan, most of all her kits. She would only bring back fish to keep her cover secure. She slunk away from the camp to the left; there she would cross the Two-Leg Bridge and run across it to see her love. Last night Snaketail had visited her per request. Her StarClan friend carried messages from her to Snaketail's mate Thunderpool a WindClan medicine cat that was also dead. Otterwhisker's messenger had come to her a night after she had first met Tigerwing, then they had only been apprentices. Snaketail warned her no good would come of her love for him, but Otterstream didn't budge. Snaketail explained to her nights to come that she had been a ShadowClan apprentice and had fallen in love with Thunderpool the WindClan medicine cat apprentice. Thus their love had been as strong as the Great Oak's roots.

Otterstream sniffed the air peering through the ferns over to the Fourtrees. Slowly she came to the edge of the clearing inhaling the scents from last night's Gathering. Otterstream settled down to wait for her mate, Tigerwing. A couple a minutes later she heard some rustling from ShadowClan's side of the meeting place.

"Otterstream" Tigerwing whispered, looking around to locate his mates scent. They rushed to each other entwining their tails together and rapidly licking each other's coats. Crack! A twig broke and they both stopped frozen. Suddenly Autumncall of ShadowClan emerged with three other ShadowClan warriors.

"Ha! I knew it you traitors! You're going to regret this love." The lover's yowls filled a the air as the two ShadowClan warriors pounced on them.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Warriors they belong to Erin hunter alone. I only own my OC's**

**Chapter 3: Maddening Surprises**

Palekit yawned as he looked around the nursery. Odd he thought to himself. Mother isn't back yet. Palekit licked the top of Eaglekit's head and fell back asleep next to her Summerflight and his siblings.

Summerflight's POV*

I was very worried. Otterstream usually came back at dawn when she went out to hunt. But I couldn't leave my kit most of all hers. I sighed as I laid my head down again to sleep, Maybe I'll go ask her mate. Stoneheart might know where she went… Those last thoughts filled my head as I fell into sleep.

I woke up at sunhigh because of the kits getting all excited and wanting to go play in the snow. I allowed them and went to go get a piece of fresh kill, and settled down beside my mate who had just come in from a patrol along the WindClan border.

"How are the kits?" my mate asked me.

"Their fine Pebblespot" I warmly licked my mate before finishing my fish; after I did I rolled onto my back stretching out. I noticed frantic scampers coming from the Elders den. I saw Eclispekit and Rushkit franticly running from Mudwhisker their great-uncle. I looked at my mate questioningly and then to the kits and back again. He huffed at me, and finished his mouse before calling them out.

"Rushkit Eclispekit! Stop that at once! You should respect your Elders, apologize NOW." Pebblespot stared at both of them before they muttered a small apology. "Now go run along and play moss ball with each other" my mate said before coming back over to me. I purred my thanks and sat up so we could groom each other's pelt. We finished grooming each other and sat down beneath our favorite willow tree. I was getting so worried that I couldn't hold my question back any longer.

"Have you seen Otterstream?" I asked in a worried tone, Pebblespot noticed my tone and replied "Yes, we found her scent along the WindClan border this morning. Why? Is she not here?"

I sighed at him and murmured "She hasn't been here since last night; I'm starting to get worried. Can you go and try to find her before the Clan finds out?" It was awhile before Pebblespot responded to me, but when he did I was given the response that I wanted. Pebblespot trotted out of the camp and vanished beneath the ferns. I called the kits back in to have lunch and a nap. We all settled down to sleep, but I saw the worried expression on Palekit's face and knew I was in for a rough time tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does. I only own my OC's**

**Chapter 4:** **Blood Cherries**

"Rubyheart, Cherrytail, Rubyheart, Cherrytail"! The Clan cats chanted. I sat there looking around the camp waiting for my turn. It had been five moons before Otterstream was declared dead. I had pulled through that experience, but Rushkit and I were worried about Eclispekit, she had had a close bond with our Mother in the time we had spent with her. Rubyheart and Cherrytail had just received their warrior names. Eclispekit, Rushkit and I waited for our apprentice names.

"Rushkit step forward." Wavestar announced and my brother obeyed. "At the age of six moons, you have turned to the point where you can be an apprentice. With the power invested in me, I name you Rushpaw until you receive your warrior name." Wavestar said before the Clan.

"Your mentor shall be Reedclaw, I expect you to pass on your courage and quick thinking to this young cat." Wavestar also added on. My brother and Reedclaw touched noses before settling down next to Rubyheart and Cherrytail. Next Eclispekit got called up and her mentor was Applefrost and small reddish-brown she cat. I was lastly called over to be named. My pelt shone in the sunlight, as I stepped forward to receive my apprentice name. "At the age of six moons, you have turned to the point where you can be an apprentice. With the power invested in me, I name you Palepaw until you receive your warrior name; your mentor is Petalstream, Petalstream I hope you pass on your skills and knowledge to this young kit." Wavestar and the rest of RiverClan chanted our names. "Rushpaw, Eclispepaw, Palepaw!" pride flooded through me until I thought of our Mother and how she would have loved to have been here for our naming ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own Warriors Erin Hunter does. I only own my OC's**

**Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed The Cat**

I laid down after my first battle training session. Yawning I rolled over and stared at the ceiling of the apprentice den. Trying to remember what I had learned over the past moon. I shifted though my memories until I came to that dream, with the pretty pure white she-cat. I closed my eyes in a blissful memory of her scent, the smell of a clean brook in Newleaf. I had already hunted for the Clan; fed the Elders and cleaned out Treepaw's bedding. I decided to go and get a fish before sleeping tonight.

I eagerly ate my small trout and almost ran over to the den in a joyful attitude. My eyes closed in a quicker manner then usual too, I was eager to see Her. I opened my eyes at the forest, I didn't like it, but she was here. That was all I needed for now.

"I've been waiting for you my love" the she-cat whispered into my ear, startling me. I purred at her trying to rub my head against hers, but she pulled her head away just in time. She infuriated me so much.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't have tried to do that, I may just send you back to you petty dreams" she meowed to me. Her tail wrapped around my chin and then she was off, "Catch me if you can!" She yowled as she raced before me. I raced after her trying to catch up with her cruel grace, every now and then she would glance back at me and see if I was keeping up with her. Eventually we reached the small clearing which she took me to every night, well mostly unless she wanted to spend time with me. I glanced around the forest remembering when Amberfinch told me and my litter mates about the Dark Forest, I had wonder when I first came here if this was the Dark Forest, but I convinced myself that it wasn't the Dark Forest. Besides there is only one cat besides my love, and it was a grey forest not a swampy, dark, mushy one.

"Come here" the white she-cat ordered me. I obeyed as I usually did and she trained me with her mind only. The way it works I still don't understand, but she would show me her memories and I would follow her actions with my own, not conscience of my mind only her memories, though even if I did it slow or fast my body would always turn out sore and tired. That's how my dreams had passed by since my naming ceremony. I was bothered that I didn't know her name, but then again she was a mysterious she-cat and I was patient to wait and learn her name. My eyes flashed open as I felt a paw in my side, I opened one eye to see Runningpaw poking my side, I was about to snap at him for ruining my dream, until I saw his face. The expression on his face was not able to be described in the Clan or even any language. If it was able to be described it would be fear, anger, sadness, shock all mixed into one usually positive and bright apprentice.

"What has happened?" I meowed searching his gaze for answer, but he only waved his tail at me as he left, indicating that I should follow him. We came out into the camp's entrance and I saw a cluster of cats around something. I pushed my way thorough and saw a two dead cats. I yowled in shock as I said "How could this have happened? Why? Who-"my words were cut short as another cat was exposed. I had only heard of her in rumors from Streampaw and Runningpaw, (they are the only apprentices that had gone to the Gatherings), The deputy of ShadowClan, Autumncall stepped forward to face Eclispepaw, Rushpaw and I.

"Oh you two are in for a hard time today and maybe for the rest of your life" her falsely honeyed voice smothered us like a Queen would her kit. All of us stood shocked to the core.

**I know that their body's should be rotted away by now, but I wanted to have that element of surprise after the finding out of who their mother and father really where. I am open to suggestions for the she-cat's name. If you guys don't do it my friends will. Love you all and Goodnight!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER **

**I do not own the Warriors; they belong to Erin Hunter alone.**

**Chapter six: River's Tears**

"What are you talking about, our mother disappeared five and a half moons ago! You have no right-" My brother Rushpaw spat angrily at the deputy. I rolled my eyes at him. I put my paw over his paw, and slide my claws out enabling him to stop talking.

"I really do have that right; you see your mother is a traitor. She gave up her loyalty to her own Clan. Might I say YOUR Clan? Then she had the nerve to have kits with one of my Clan's traitors!" The she-act angrily spat out.

"You're father and mother are traitors, their names Tigerwing and Otterstream are now to be used to curse those who turn against their own Clan." The whole entire Clan stiffened at the she-cats words, waiting for Basstreak or Wavestar to call her off, but they never did. Rushpaw and I pressed more closely to our sister, waiting for her to react and when she did it wasn't pretty.

"You wasted mongrel daughter of a kittypet! Might I even say that you don't deserve to be deputy! Oh yes, I will! You don't belong in a Clan at all. You are not allowed to go and visit a Clan's camp accusing apprentices that their mother and father were traitors!" all that she yowled at Autumncall, and then proceed to attack her. Rushpaw and I waited to jump into the fight as we waited for her to get overcome, but she never did. Eclispepaw easily overcame the deputy nipping her tail as the deputy raced out of the camp. I half expected her to chase after her and finish the job, but she never did.

All of us stared around the clearing staring into our Clanmates eyes defiantly. "Go get lavender and thyme. Treepaw came over to us and dipped her head in a shallow greeting, testing if we would snap or not. We didn't and she offered to go help my sister get the herbs. Rushpaw and I glanced at each other and a silent agreement came between us, we would always protect our little sister, even at the cost of our lives. Rushpaw nodded and the two she-cats slowly padded out of our camp, after one more burning stare at the rest of my Clanmates staring longer at Wavestar and Basstreak. Rushpaw and I sat down and prettied up our parents observing Tigerwing's brown tabby fur, and rested bodies next to their parents. The brothers rested their heads on their tails and closed their eyes, twisting their ears to hear their Clanmates footsteps hissing at any that came near the dead bodies.

Treepaw and Eclispepaw came back around sundown, and then the medicine cat apprentice cleaned our parents fur and rubbed the herbs into their fur. Treepaw licked the top of our heads, and then retired to the opening to sit her own vigil. My siblings and I sat down and stated to sing,

Have to fight because in the end,

We know it will be worthwhile,

The pain I feel may dull,

But never leave my soul,

Now when the world is shadowed and dark,

Now when the sky is empty of stars,

Now the world is wrapped in sadness,

In a quiet endless and deep,

In the silence of the night,

Far off in the distance,

A star twinkles bright,

Dancing with life and light,

A flicker of flame breaks through the dark,

Burning soft and bright,

Dancing in the light,

Awakening StarClan and filling us with hope.

The siblings slowly blinked with acceptance, we knew are parents were who they were, but before we finished our song and yowled one more beautiful not into the air before lying down to sit vigil, all three of us looked over to Treepaw to thank her, but before we did we saw her crying softly. Our hearts burned as we watched the tears slip into the ground.

**Love you guys, thank you for reading this. I hope you liked it and I may update tomorrow too. Love you all. NO PMs about the She-cats name? *hides and cries* I feel really special! *Stares back defiantly at you, YES YOU!* Well, any ways this song was twisted into my words, but I still thanks you Google images for helping me make this. Love Y'all Spottedjay Out!-**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER  
>I do not own Warriors, they belong to Erin Hunter. I only own my OCs<strong>

**Chapter 7: White Face Moon**

"He's back!" I yowled trying to beat my brother and sister to our father. We raced across the camp's clearing, as soon as we crossed the fresh-kill pile; he took one glance at us and dropped his fish, and play ran away from us. I guess he thought we would tire out and stop chasing him, but we just ran faster. Kicking dust into my brother's face, he fell behind cursing at me. Now it was just Eclispekit and I racing to get our father, but then my sister's trickster personality showed up, she veered to the right cutting me off. Then she pulled the same trick I did on Rushpaw. She beat Rushkit and I to Stoneheart, but we still got the same warm and welcome greeting from him.

I shook my head trying to clear it of the dream. I yawned at the pale sunlight, glancing around I saw that my brother and sisters had also fell asleep. I gently woke them up so we could bury them along the path to the Fourtrees. I padded over to Treepaw's stiff form while my siblings were getting up.

I prodded her with my paw and whispered in her ear "Will you help us bury them?"

The brown cat slowly blinked at me and nodded, I licked her pelt in thanks and returned over to my parents. I grasped Otterstream's ruff while my brother bite into her hind legs, wincing as he did. As if he thought Otterstream could still feel. Treepaw trotted over to us in the company of Mudwhisker, Otterstream's brother. Eclispepaw put her tail onto Mudwhisker's side to guide him along while she was carrying Tigerwing, while Treepaw latched onto our father's shoulders. We reached the ravine at the border of my Clan's and ThunderClan's. Treepaw, Rushpaw, Mudwhisker and I started to dig the holes for our loved ones. Our paws and claws were ripped and bloody by the time we were finished. Eclispepaw and Treepaw placed our mother into her grave and we watched them place dirt over her body, until we couldn't see her fur at all anymore. Rushpaw and I did the same thing with Tigerwing.

Mudwhisker, Treepaw, Rushpaw, Eclispepaw and I all stood at our parent's grave.

Mudwhisker rasped out "I knew of you love for someone else, but I never thought that this would be who he was. I hope to meet you in StarClan when I get there; they know that it's almost my time. Tigerwing you were lucky to gain her love. I shall see that your kits are not shunned by our Clanmates as long as I live." He bowed his head and retreated to sit down. His blind eyes turned to Treepaw.

Treepaw slowly padded up to their graves and said some words that were barely audible, but everyone understood the meaning. Eclispepaw couldn't even pass words she just wailed until Treepaw came up to her and put her tail onto Eclispepaw's shoulders. Rushpaw and I padded forward to say our words, and for the first time we didn't say anything snarky to each other.

Rushpaw began first meowing "Mother I understand you did what you did for love, I may never understand that fully …But I loved you in the time we spent together. Father I will ask about you at the Gatherings to learn more about you, but until then…." His voice cracked and he retreated in shame next to Mudwhisker.

I didn't know what to say. Slowly I stepped in front of my parents graves, but I never could say anything. Words didn't come to me, and like Eclispepaw I just sobbed. It seemed like only seconds but by the time our words were done it was Sunhigh. I returned to camp on my own, trying to meet my mentor and go hunting with her or battle practice.

StarClan was shining upon me, because as I entered the camp I saw Basstreak issuing out patrols, and awkward silence occurred as I sat down next to Petalstream. She scooted closer to me and stared at anyone who gave me "The Look". We padded out to the entrance to camp alone.

"Now Palepaw I am giving you a hunting assessment today, I want you to catch as much fish and other prey that you can. I will be following up on you, so please be silent as much as you can be." Petalstream ordered me to do. I looked into her eyes and sighed at how hard my life was going to get.

I proudly carried my last batch of prey into the camp. My head held high and my mentor's jaws full too. The stack I had catched was so big that Basstreak the deputy had to dig another hole. I choose two small sparrows to take to the Elders before I ate, I placed one down in front of Amberfinch and the other one in front of Crookedleg. I slowly backed out of the den so I wasen't disturbing any of them. Then I entered the Apprentice's Den and curled up into my moss sleeping place, Streampaw enterd and poked me with her paw.

''Psst, Palepaw ! YOur going to the Gathering tonight ! ''


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: White Face Moon (2)**

My stiff joints screamed at me while I tried to sit up, but my mental will eventually over came my physical one. Slowly placing my paws one time in front of another I made my way into the camp's clearing and next to my mentor. I groaned and as I did I thought: _What made her go so hard on me tonight? It's not like anything was going to happen soon._ I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts when I heard Petalstream ask me if I was alright.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I shakily replied. Glancing around I composed myself as Wavestar got out of her den to lead us to the Gathering. Something though rather unexpected happened, followed by Wavestar was followed by Sootmask and Duskstar. Sootmask settled down next to his fellow medicine cat, while Wavestar and Duskstar met up with Basstreak and Autumncall. I glanced around camp and saw my brother and sister sitting close together, and I felt a pang of guilt, but just like it came the feeling vanished. My eyes betrayed no emotion as the Clan passed by me going heading to the Gathering. I picked my paws up warily and padded after them, as we reached the Two-Leg Bridge I smelled ShadowClan's scent. I stopped in my tracks and my eyes widened as I saw only warriors cross in front of me. I slunk back into the shadows and waited until they all crossed the bridge. My thoughts splayed across my mind _I think this is what She was training me so hard tonight about._ What happened while I was asleep!?

I reached the ferns before the Fourtrees and settle down in the shadows keeping an eye out for Autumncall and Basstreak. Settling down, I scanned the clearing to locate Streampaw and my leader. Wavestar was watching two apprentices with Duskstar, while Basstreak was with his mate, Petalstream visiting with ThunderClan warriors. I continued to gaze at the Clans until WindClan got here, Wavestar and Duskstar followed Amberstar, but Hawkstar, ThunderClan's leader was already seated atop Highrock. Basstreak, Autumncall, Springwhisker ThunderClan's deputy seated under Highrock, While Thistleberry WindClan's deputy seated beneath the Highrock.

"Tonight three of our warriors sit vigil, my Clan welcomes them as they receive their warrior names, Wildclaw, Shrewfur, and Winterfoot. Another happy announcement is that our beloved deputy has had a small male kit with the warrior Owlnight. Our prey is bountiful and we are prepared for the upcoming leaf-bare." Amberstar announced to the Clans and drew back, and Hawkstar took her place.

"Our prey is bountiful, and we welcome Adderflame and Longwhisker to the Clan, they also attend their first Gathering as warriors. Our warriors are strong and prepared for any unexpected surprises" Hawkstar dipped his head and he too, retreated next to Amberstar. I tensed up wondering which leader was going to go first, Wavestar finally padded forward and called up Autumncall, Shadeclaw and another ShadowClan warrior I didn't recognize. Duskstar and Wavestar slowly padded forward gazing at the now curious cats of the Clans.

"Tonight we gather here, because of the law of the ancient cats, who before us hunted, birthed and fought in these woods. They made a law that would bind us all, according to their hardships and to spare sorrow and bloodshed. Over the years some cats have disobeyed that law. They hunt for themselves, disobey their leader, and sometimes fall in love. Ivyheart and Flightpool were the last known and caught traitors who had fallen in love, despite the warrior code. Our generation was also harboring Oath breakers. I sadly admit the one of them was in my Clan, while the other was in RiverClan. RiverClan usually doesn't tolerate half-breeds do they Wavestar?" Duskstar paused to look at Wavestar for conformation, and she nodded so her continued.

"Tigerwing, who had been a potential choice for a deputy, maybe even a father if he choose one of our warriors of queens, But he threw that all away for a RiverClan she cat." Duskstar then stepped away to let Wavestar come forward.

"Otterstream, where do I begin? I hold no grudge against you at all, love is love and I do not think you should throw that away, but at the same time you didn't think about your Clan, I don't know whether you and Stoneheart had kits together or if you and Tigerwing had kits together. I don't care of even want to know I just want you to be back" Wavestar announced to the Clans. Under her breath she whispered only for herself to hear. "Please sister for me"…

"Not only are we gathered here today for our annual Gathering, but we have an announcement to make Wavestar and I" Duskstar beckoned Wavestar forward with her tail.

They yowled in union, but I could see regret in Wavestar's eyes "Rushpaw, Eclispepaw, and Palepaw are half-breeds!"

A shocked murmur arose from the Clan cats and one yowled out "What evidence do you have that supports your accusation!?"

Autumncall stepped forward along with Shadeclaw and the other ShadowClan warrior "Around six moons ago I, Shadeclaw, and Sharptooth caught Otterstream and Tigerwing meeting here, they fouled our sacred place, by expressing their love to one another! Their kin shouldn't have been born! I challenge you to stand against me in this decision!" the she-cat said, even with the crickets chirping I could still hear her loud and clear. I backed quickly away and fled; I crossed the Two-Leg Bridge and kept on running. My paws thudded onto the surface of the Thunderpath, scraping away my skin. As I ran I slowly began to feel a slight pain run through my body. Gasping I reached a small alley between two two-leg houses. I saw that there was a small puddle that was supplied from a long hard thing and was dripping down slowly. I turned around panting to see monsters race past me on the Thunderpath. I settled down next to a green colored box like thing. Cold was seeping into me, but I didn't care. I closed my eyes hoping the She would give me answers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Stranger Danger**

I opened my eyes in a rush, sniffing the air trying to find Her scent. I ran in circles attempting to locate it, until I saw her amused eyes watching me running around in vain. I sighed at my idiocy and padded over to her.

"Well you finally stopped chasing your tail, and found me." She smirked at me.

"Your point being? I want answers and now, too long have you kept the truth away from me." The she-cat sighed at me and stood up, stretching her muscled body, and answered me "Fine, come along."

I padded after her and started to notice the change in the scenery, the once dark swirling undergrowth had turned lightly blue, emitting a soft aura of white. We padded along a new trail, until we met a circle of cats. My love sat down in the circle, stony glances were made to us as I joined her. All of the cats had a star colored pelt on them, and most of them were from the forest and a few unrecognizable. We waited for something unknown to me, and I started to get slightly annoyed, until I saw a black and white she-cat, followed by a sturdy brown tabby tom. I was just wondering what I had gotten myself into.

* * *

><p>I settled down onto my moss bed, tearing into the moist frog. Flicking my tail, I thought about what to do with Auttumncall, she wanted to eradicate the half-breeds. I understood her decision, but I was RiverClan's territory, not ours. I may be a ShadowClan leader, but I'm not a mouse-brain. Sighing I finished my frog, and started to groom myself. I started at my ears, then towards my flank and finished with my tail. I had to go to Sootmask to make sure he had herbs for the fur-coughs. My dusky grey fur started to bristle as I heard a noise. Paws steps thudded at the entrance of my den, and stopped.<p>

"Hello? This is moonhigh, so you better have a good escuse of interupting my sleep" I called out. I heard a I heard a rustling at the back of my den, letting out a breath I didn't know that I was holding. The tunnel came from the back of Sootmask's den, and tunneled over to mine. So far only Sootmask and Auttumncall knew about it.

"You startled me-" I began to say as I thought Sootmask or Auttumncall came out, but instead it was Sharptooth.

I sprang to my feet, with my tail lashing. "What is the meaning of this! Leave my den at once!" I commanded.

Sharptooth just let out a meow, and my front entrance rustled as Auttumncall and Shadeclaw stepped forward. I was so confused now, I started to ask why they were there, before I saw a flash of a reddish-brown pelt, and started to convulse. My vision blurred and I saw my nine lives. They all one by one started to diminish, and I saw my mother and sister, beckoning me with sad eyes.

* * *

><p>Eclispepaw and I skidded along the shore racing to our camp. Yowling as we entered, "Attack! ShadowClan is attacking us!"<p>

Everyone stopped and froze, except for Basstreak and Wavestar, they grimly looked at each other and started shouting out orders "Elders into the nursery, Warriors I want you at our weak spots and the entrance! ShadowClan shouldn't be able to get in here! Move it!"

Treepaw raced up to Wavestar, her tail swishing from side to side. I couldn't hear her, but I knew something was wrong. I followed her with my gaze and saw Woodfur trot over to the nursery, Oh not now! One of the queens must be giving birth, I racked my brains thinking of whom as the apprentices and I lined up in front of the entrance, Oh! Sorrelberry was giving birth, Woodfur's niece. The rustling willows even stood quiet as we waited for ShadowClan. Silence, the thing we needed most right now. The closed my eyes and thought of my life, first my mother, now my brother, what could StarClan take next? No, not her never my sister. My fellow apprentices, warriors, leader and deputy froze, the camp's entrance rustled and out came Palepaw, and another she-cat I didn't recognize.

Panting both of them exclaimed "They're here!", just before they were knocked side ways as ShadowClan entered our camp, and the fight began.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, ha! I'm a bitch aren't I? Don't worry, I felt bad for not updating. I wonder if I should do that again just to get you pissed off? *taps chin* Well, I won't I am updating maybe tomorrow or tonight, but see 'ya! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Guys I know, I haven't updated in a while, but I have been having writer's lag. It's when a writer can, and has ideas to write, but doesn't feel like doing it…. So yeah. Big shout-out to my Language Arts teacher, if she didn't motivate me, well, let's just say you wouldn't have this. I hope I'll be able to get more then 3 people who aren't my friends to review, I won't update next chapter if I don't get at least ten. Simple math people 7+3=10 GET HER DONE. **

* * *

><p><strong> <em>Flashback<em>**

_Yawning I looked at the two cats padding towards us, I noticed the rest of the ring started to calm down, but She was just getting madder then the rest had gotten at her. The black and white she-cat sat down in front of me, drawing her tail over her paws, while the sturdy brown tom followed her suit. Waiting for some time, the she-cat twitched her ears before asking- "I suppose that you wanted answers?"_

_My shocked expression caused numerous chortles from the ring of cats. Flicking his tail, the brown tom silenced them. Coming forward to me, the she-cat reached to touch noses, but a ferocious looking white she-cat growled at her. It took me a time to figure who it was, but when I did I was a bit surprised, She had growled at the cat. My mouth gaping I turned back to the two apparent leaders. _

_"Well, are you going to ask?" the brown tom asked me, I shot him a dark look before saying "Please, I'm not a kit anymore." _

_"Palepaw, when you were not even a thought from StarClan, your mother and father fell in love." My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to defend my mother before a silver tabby brushed her tail against my mouth. "Listen, there isn't any use denying it. I was there, when your mother first met Tigerwing – Tigerpaw then – she came back from the Gathering and my mate and I received our calling." _

_She flicked her tail lovingly to the sturdy brown seated next to her. "Thunderpool had been a medicine cat apprentice in WindClan, I had been a RiverClan apprentice. Meeting in secret every night, we began to get sloppy at our meetings. Eventually the tom from my Clan, I had been his love interest at that time, finally found out about our meetings. I begged him to not speak about it, but one day when Thunderpool and I were meeting, Shrewfoot found us, and tried to kill Thunderpool, I defended him with my life, and so we both died that night. That is Thunderpool's and I's story." _

_A deep and rough voice filled the clearing "Since then, Snaketail and I have tried to teach younger versions of forbidden Clan love, that it isn't a joke. Either you commit to loving someone, or you don't mess with the warrior code. We tried to tell Sliverstream" he nodded to the she-cat next to me, who had drawn her tail across my mouth to shut me up "And her mate, Graystripe, but it didn't matter, with one dead, the other is too."_

_Sighing at her mate, Snaketail tried to comfort me by moving next to me, but once again She growled at her. _

_"Well, wouldn't you like to share your story Starfrost?" Snaketail snapped, clearly exasperated with Her. Shifting uncomfortably at the attention that she now held captive, She started to meow, gradually getting louder and louder- "I was the daughter of Thistleclaw a-and Frostfur, he thought it was funny that Bluestar's apprentice should carry her arch-enemies' kit. I have lived in the Dark Forest my whole life, slowly purifying it until I met Snaketail. She promised me that if I helped the Dark Forest end I would be able to leave it, that's why you always s-saw it getting more and more like StarClan's hunting grounds." _

_Her eyes brimming with tears she turned to me and started to cry, slowly transfixed I watched them fall, slowly, one, by, one."That's why you are here, Palepaw. A great danger is coming to you, are you ready to fight side by side with Starfrost?" Snaketail asked, slowly backing away with the rest of the StarClan cats. _**(Mmm, wait rain check, Mom got cupcakes)**_ My body stiffened as I looked around the clearing, no one seemed to meet my eye that is saving for Starfrost. Padding over to her I licked her shoulder, and tucked my tail around her. Slowly it seemed like my body seemed to freeze and unfreeze from the knowledge of now. This is what I wanted right? Isn't this what I **needed?** Sighing I looked over to Snaketail who still awaited my answer. _

_"Yes I breathed out, I am ready for anything" I whispered out as Thunderpool, and his mate padded up to touch Starfrost's and I's noses, before I awoke on a bank, hearing cats walking towards us I ran, Starfrost flanking my side._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N yeah guys, I'm updating two at a time!? Surprised so am I, just review, I need inspiration. Also feel free to check out my Cat Poems now, I've updated and the tally for points is also up. Erm, L.A. teacher wants me to update on my 'Thought Of The Past' there WILL BE A POLL UP. Okay that's done now, I will be updating that for her sake of enjoyment, but the poll is there for if you guys want me to update it. I have 1 OC submitted, and I'm working on it, but I need YOU! To tell me your thoughts. So here it is hope you enjoy! Always –Spottedjay**

* * *

><p>Skidding on the entrance's dirt I looked around, Rushpaw, Treepaw, Eclispepaw, and the rest of the Clan were already set up and ready for attack. Confused looks came from my Clanmates, while my soul was untarnished by their looks, I did feel a little bad. Setting myself between Eclispepaw, and Pebblespot, I looked over to see Starfrost staring at Pebblespot, trying to join me in ranks. The willow swayed slightly as she slide next to me, not protesting I licked her ear in gratitude. ShadowClan warriors streamed in through, until Autumncall stepped forward. Silently wasting, staring into my Clan's eyes coldly. A scream spilt through the air as I heard one word "ShadowClan attack!", before everything went to chaos.<p>

Leaping onto a strong looking brown tabby tom, I latched onto his scruff with my teeth. Hearing his yowl of pain, I slacked my grip just slightly, and he took advantage of that, he dropped onto the ground as was just about to roll me off, until Starfrost rammed into his shoulder. Dislodging myself from him I hissed at him, bother circling Starfrost and I narrowed our eyes at him. Yowling he aimed for me, heading straight on, but then changing his position so quickly I didn't have time to react. Yanking on my tail, the bay tom spun around to find Starfrost snarling viciously at him, slamming into him again with her shoulder this time, he stumbled, taking that as my hint, I pinned that tom down, while Starfrost took her time to look menacing.

"If you ever come back here, my friend and I will make sure that your insides are ripped open, and fed to the fish! Am I understood?" Starfrost snarled out, nodding at her the tom quailed under her gaze.

"Let him go" she commanded me.

Looking around I heard another scream, then Treepaw padding out of the nursery with dirtied moss in her mouth, before vanishing into the under growth. Assessing the battle, Starfrost and I noticed something odd, Autumncall wasn't here, and neither were my brother and sister. Terrible thoughts filled my head as I started to panic, my eyes searching every nook and cranny of the camp. Starfrost flicked me with her tail, pointing her nose to the leader's den. Back up against a bolder, Wavestar was crouched in front of my siblings, swiping at anyone who dared come near her. Racing to them, I stopped in dismay, Autumncall had reached them first. Anger and hatred flared up in me, bolting off gain, I felt fur brushing along mine, swinging my head back and forth I saw Thunderpool and Snaketail running alongside me. Fumbling to a halt, I saw Autumncall slash across at Wavestar's muzzle before leaping into the air. Running as fast I could, I jumped up to reach Wavestar just in time before the impact hit, and I was knocked sideways. Stunned, and confused, I staggered up, shaking my head trying to clear it of my thoughts. Advancing on me, the deputy of ShadowClan stalked up slowly to me. The battle seemed to stop as she did. I backed up until my paws hit a boggy area, my eyes widened in shock, and fear. Out of the corner of my I saw Starfrost running towards me, but Autumncall took advantage of that. Charging at me, I saw a flash of white, and a rowan colored tangle of fur, before I saw black.


End file.
